Shuffle Piece
by Bandearg Rois
Summary: Music on shuffle, only have the time of the song... Eclectic piece, no specific characters in mind, 10 1 songs. Explanation inside. contains slight slash, don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, and probably don't own anything you don't recognize... otherwise I wouldn't be living in my sister's spare room writing silly fanfictions... they'd be actual episodes or books!

A/N: So I was reading some fanfiction today, and decided that I wanted to write a shuffle piece. I only took the time of the song to write each part, and even only took the time for the last one, which was thought up in my car on the way to the store earlier.

Pairings: Various, Scotty/Uhura, Jim/OFC, Chekov/no one, Sulu/Chekov, Uhura/Scotty, Spock/Uhura, Bones/Jim, Chekov/Sulu, and McCoy/Jocelyn, kind of... some of the drabs have no pairings.

Whistles the Wind – Flogging Molly

Scotty couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Nyota after she had transferred off the Enterprise. 'You sent her away,' his mind corrected him painfully.

Chekov had seen her at a space Station on the edge of Romulan space and said she looked okay, but when he finally saw her for himself, he knew that wasn't true. And it was his fault. He wished...

Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship

Jim Kirk was a ladies' man; everyone said so. So it was no surprise that he somehow got Selena Gowan, the shyest woman in the Academy, to go out with him. What was a surprise was that they were together for more than just the one night. They lasted six months before she dumped him.

Long Way to Happy – Pink

Chekov was innocent. That's what everyone said. But he wasn't. He hid his broken heart expertly, even from the one who did it to him. Not that Irina cared. But he would be happy again, someday, but probably not anytime soon. That was going to be a long road, putting himself back together like no one else could do for him. He'd live.

Same Direction – Hoobastank

Hikaru Sulu was patient. It was the only thing that kept him sane, even when everyone was trying to prove each other wrong or stupid, and trying to pull him into it. He refused to rise to it... Until Pavel tried to tell him that Hikaru couldn't be in love with him. His patience lost, he showed him. Patience was sometimes useless.

Doesn't Mean Anything – Alicia Keys

Nyota Uhura was a woman. No one seemed to remember that, not even Monty, who had simply told her goodbye one day. He said he couldn't do this anymore. The next week she requested to transfer to a Station nearer to Romulus, to study more.

She saw him a week later, and it all came back. It was her fault. She had pushed too far, too fast. Her fault, so she lived with the pain and loneliness.

Haunted – Evanescence

Spock was a logical being. It was logic that caused him to let go of Nyota, and made him live alone. But it was never easy; they worked and lived together, so avoidance was not an option. He still loved her, but he wasn't meant to be with her. It was the only time logic failed him.

Halo – Beyonce

Leonard McCoy was broken. Jocelyn had broken him. But that changed when he met Jim Kirk. He was still bitter, but slowly the good times with Jim eroded those bad times. Someone else in this hell of a universe loved him, had saved him from slow death from good bourbon. He really had an angel on his side now. Jim was a weird angel, but he loved him anyway.

So Far – Buckcherry

Jim was a wild teen, with a broken past. He had given up on being good and let the bad fill the hole left by his mother's non-love. He planned to keep going, drinking and fighting, but he got blindsided by Christopher Pike and Starfleet, saving him from killing himself through pain.

Rebel Child – Gretchen Wilson

Winona tried to help Jim, but she couldn't; she'd done too much damage. So she called Christopher Pike, the man who had written about George. He called her back six weeks later, saying that Jim had joined the Fleet, and she sighed in relief. He might turn out okay in spite of her. She followed his progress, heart in her throat when he almost died, but knew he'd be okay.

Bedshaped – Keane

Pavel Chekov may have been young, but he wasn't a genius for nothing. So when Hikaru Sulu asked him out, he accepted. Six months later, he almost ruined it by telling him that he couldn't love him, that as well as they got along, it couldn't be love. He was ashamed of himself, and scared. Irina was still a fresh pain, and though he knew Hikaru wouldn't – couldn't – do that, the fear persisted.

Breakeven – The Script

Leonard McCoy was bitter. Bitter because Jocelyn had remarried less than a year after the divorce, while he was still leery of dating after eight years. He supposed it was a good thing; he wouldn't have met Jim and the world would have been destroyed, but it still hurt. He missed her, even though she'd destroyed his life and chased him out of Macon, leaving him only the stars. He guessed it figured; he wasn't supposed to be happy, was he? Bourbon eased the pain, but not much. Not even Joanna could do that.

A/N: Here's how they connect:

1 & 5 (might write something about it)

3, 10, & 4 (yeah I know, weird((might write something longer about it)))

8 & 9

The others aren't connected at all.

Read and review, even though I know it was stupid.


End file.
